kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Update: 24th December, 2015 Next Update: 29th December, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Last Update 24th December, 2015 Live Update *Present Box for all Admirals (on login). *Mini-event "Help Mamiya-san" ( ), help her collecting Decoration Materials ( ) for New Year's Eve and get the new furniture, Fleet Safety Decoration ( ), remaining Decoration Materials can be exchanged for 30 fuel. They can be found in Worlds 1-4, 1-5, 1-6, 2-4, 2-5, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5, 4-3, 4-4, 4-5, ... (all requires verification). The drop rate is increased when Searchlight and Skilled Lookouts are equipped. It's also possible to obtain Present Box in said waters. *New quest(s) for the Mini-event }} *New furniture: scrolls Kure Naval Base ( ) and Sasebo Naval Base ( ) *New Christmas CG for Kashima *New Christmas/Winter voice lines for Kashima, Agano, Noshiro, Yahagi, Sakawa, Yura, Maya, Yuudachi, Asashimo Future Updates 29th December *Server maintenance. *End of Kawakaze, Tanikaze, Hatsukaze, Ooyodo, and Littorio limited time drop in World 1, World 2, World 3 and World 4 extra operation sea area. *End of Christmas seasonal graphics. *Christmas Festival Furniture will no longer available after this maintenance. This Winter, First in 2016 * Second remodelling of Kasumi.https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/676203635198443520 Other long term hints or hints that are not from the official twitter Previous Updates 22nd December, November 2015 Ranking Reward Rewards List. Note: Click on the words in grey/gray boxes to reveal equipment names Legacy rewards listing. No you will not receive these as extras if you have already received your rewards. This is just a text variant of the table above. 1~5 6~20 21~100 101~500 8th December, 2015 End of Fall 2015 Event ---- Scrolls ---- Night Apology Scroll (1).png|Night Apology Scroll (1) Night_Apology_Scroll_(1)_alt.png|Night Apology Scroll (1) alt. lights up when the searchlight is clicked. Night Apology Scroll (2).png|Night Apology Scroll (2) Scrolls available all players for free to players as an apology for problems that happened during the Fall 2015 Event. * Night Apology Scroll (1) ( ) ** This scroll features an alternative CG that "lights up" when the searchlight is clicked. * Night Apology Scroll (2) ( ) ** This scroll features animated PT Imp Pack that sways and plays an unique sound effect when clicked. Voices ---- * and receives new resupply and idle voices ** Their Kai forms receives new marriage and other voices * Agano-class light cruisers ( , , , as well as ) in their Kai form receives new marriage idle voices. ** Their old marriage idle voices can be heard as normal idle voices under specific conditions. * as well as receives new marriage idle voices. ** Their old marriage idle voices can be heard as normal idle voices under specific conditions. * Christmas seasonal voices for over 80 ships including , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ** 91 New + 18 from last year Christmas Seasonal Graphics ---- Until the next maintenance is due, the following ships as well as their limited time CGs below will also be available in other areas as follows: * appears in 2-5 and 3-5. * appears in World 1-6 as well as in addition to her usual drop areas. * appears in World 1-5. * appears in World 3-5 in addition to the usual areas where she normally drops. * appears in World 4-5. The following ships mentioned below only receives CG - they do not drop in any new areas. * as well as base/stock CGs in addition to their Kai ni CGs makes a reappearance from last year. * Kai ni CG only makes a reappearance from last year. * reappears with a "power-up". Winter Furniture ---- Turkey dinner.png|Turkey dinner High quality white marble flooring.png|High quality white marble flooring Arctic camouflaged paulownia cabinet.png|Arctic camouflaged paulownia cabinet Truk Anchorage scroll.png|Truk Anchorage scroll Bar_Beer+Christmas.png|Beer CG for Anchorage counter bar Bar_Whiskey+Christmas.png|Whiskey CG for Anchorage counter bar Bar_Japanese_Sake+Christmas.png|Japanese Sake CG for Anchorage counter bar Bar_Wine+Christmas.png|Wine CG for Anchorage counter bar Bar_Battle_food+Christmas.png|Battle food CG for Anchorage counter bar Bar_Juice+Christmas.png|Juice CG for Anchorage counter bar Bar_Italian_wine+Christmas.png|Italian wine CG for Anchorage counter bar * Turkey Dinner ( ) * White High Class Marble Floor ( ) * Arctic Camouflaged Paulownia Cabinet ( ) * "Truk Anchorage" Scroll ( ) Limited time (Seasonal) graphics for Anchorage counter bar * (Refer to Notes for more information) * Mamiya and 's turkey will be available * Updates to food/drink preferences including new ships Home Port BGM ---- * "Home Port on Christmas Eve" ( ) * Default BGM of certain new furniture * Can also be requested at the jukebox Quests ---- * Mamiya and Furniture Fairies are obtainable from these quests. * These quests may require certain trigger quests to be completed first. as flagship, and in your fleet |Rewards_RSC = 160 / 160 / 160 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 X 2 |Note = Unlocks: B55 }} as flagship, , , and in your fleet |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 300 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 3 |Note = Requires: B56 Unlocks: B57 }} as flagship, , and up to 3 additional ships to World 2-3 and score a victory at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 320 / 0 / 320 / 0 |Rewards_Items = "Mamiya" X 1 X 1 |Note = Requires: A63 Unlocks: A64 }} as flagship, , , , and up to one additional ship to World 2-5 and score an S-rank victory at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 700 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 3 "Present Box" X 1 |Note = Requires: A65, Bm5(?) }} }} Oboro Kai CG ---- Married Kanmusu Max Level Increase ---- 150»155 Archived updates Notes References Category:Updates